


Darcy vs Derby

by marvelouskatie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouskatie/pseuds/marvelouskatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a new hobby. Loki doesn't love it. Tumblr prompt: "‘Darling’ Loki said, looking up wearily at his bruised and bloodied girlfriend who had just entered the room… Or where Darcy Lewis gets into roller derby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy vs Derby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent me this prompt! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm on tumblr at marvelouskatie

Darcy liked her hobbies. She’d try almost anything and everything that sounded fun while scrolling through Pinterest or reading a random blog. Hobbies helped keep her grounded and were a source of normality in her otherwise hectic life.

She spent most of her days wrangling science geniuses and helping super heroes fight evil. Of course, she was a behind the scenes kind of girl, not really on the front lines. But she’d seen some shit. And there were sometimes moments of peril when bad guys invaded the labs or new alien life forms got a little out of hand. And of course, like any good sidekick, she was well aware of the chance that one day she’d be kidnapped and used to manipulate said heroes and geniuses into action.

So yeah, hobbies. They were an important inclusion in the world of Darcy Lewis.

Hobbies with Darcy never lasted all that long. Her attention span was short. Some weeks it was something low key, like knitting. Other times she ventured into more active territory like when she found a voucher for a free round of laser tag.

Currently, she was all about roller derby.

 

She’d watched movies, seen YouTube clips, and became obsessed with the idea of the cool outfits and general bad-assery of roller derby ladies. The best part was picking out her name. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to be known as Danger Darcy or Deadly Darcy.

“How about Double-D Darcy?” Clint had unhelpfully supplied. The suggestion earned him twin smacks on the head from both Darcy and Natasha.

Loki was less than enthusiastic for his dear Darcy’s proclivity for perilous pursuits. He had no idea what she was talking about when she announced that Thursday evenings would now be devoted to “derby practice.” A little quick research educated him to the violence of the sport. In short, he was absolutely against the idea of her undertaking any activity that involved putting herself at risk.

The fight that ensued when he’d attempted to dissuade her from the sport was monumental. Words like “controlling” and “asshole” were thrown at him. She wasn’t wrong. But Loki was still adjusting to having a mortal and human lover. It came, as he discovered, with a certain amount of worrying on his part that some horrible accident or attack would befall them and she would be irreparably broken or…worse. Midgardians were far less durable than his own kind.

“I’m not glass,” Darcy insisted, “and I can’t not do things just because you’re afraid I’ll get hurt!”

He rolled his eyes and relented after hours of arguing, unable to do anything else.

Thursday evening rolled around. Loki busied himself with a glass of wine and a book, his usual source of entertainment on Midgard. He was halfway through his current tome, when the lock on the front door of Darcy’s apartment shifted, and the woman herself ambled inside.

“Ow,” she muttered, gingerly stepping past the doorway and removing her keys from the lock. “Ow, ow.”

She turned and spotted him on the couch, a wash of guilt blanketing her features.

The reason behind her grumbles became obvious. Bruises dotted her arms and Loki spotted a cut on her lip, shiny with a spot of blood. She tried to casually brush the stray hairs of her ponytail away from her face, but winced and lowered her arm to her side. Apparently even that small action caused her pain as well.

The god of mischief let out a long-suffering sigh and folded his book closed. “Darling—“

“Don’t say it,” she said, holding a hand up. “You were right. I was so not ready for the pain involved in roller derby.”

She limped forward angling for the couch, soft “ow’s” and “oh’s” popping from her mouth with each half step. Taking pity on her, Loki came to her aid, wrapping a careful arm around her waist and helping her to the comfort of the couch.

She eased herself back and carefully wiggled into the soft cushions, while Loki took the spot near her, allowing her to settle her legs into his lap.

“I trust nothing is broken,” he said, seeing to the ties of her sneakers. Loki internally smirked at the act of removing the Midgardian girl’s footwear, noting the humility involved in doing something so subservient for a mere mortal. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

“Just my spirit,” she groaned. “I’m a walking, talking bruise. Those girls are seriously out for blood. I mean damn, I was not expecting some 220 pound muscled Amazonian woman to body check me while her teammate rolled her stupid skates right over my hand! I was just a scrimmage!”

Darcy lifted her hand to show off five purple and green fingers, her eyes wide, emphasizing her surprise. Loki took her injured hand between with his; bringing her fingers to his lips and giving each and gentle and reverent kiss.

“Perhaps next time you’ll listen when I advise you to know your limits?”

Darcy grinned. “I won’t. You know I won’t,” she replied. Of course Loki knew that. Her spark and tenacity—as much as they irked him were part of the reason he lo—well…part of the reason he enjoyed her as he did.

The brilliant smile on her face changed into something a touch more mischievous. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever heard of this,” Darcy told him, “but it’s actually a Midgardian custom to kiss an injured person until they are better.”

Loki cocked his head. “That sounds like a curious form of treatment.”

She shrugged. “It’s science, dude. A kiss on each bruise and cut makes it all better.” Her chin dipped, eyes staying locked on his, seduction sparking in her blue gaze. “I have a lot of bruises in _a lot_ of interesting places. If you think you’re up for playing doctor.”

The smile that earned him the nickname of “trickster” stretched across Loki’s face. He let go of her hand and shifted, crawling over her and invading her space, face hovering just above hers. “Well, if it is a Midgardian custom…I am meant to be learning all I can about your realm. I shall have to administer this healing treatment and witness the full effect of its results myself.”

Loki kissed her, carefully but thoroughly, with Darcy weaving her fingers through his long, black hair. He kissed every visible bruise, cut, and scrap that covered her body—twice–before stripping her bare and moving onto to the damaged bits that weren’t visible before.

Perhaps Darcy’s attempt at roller derby wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
